


You And Me, Time And Space

by amyfortuna



Series: 2015 Season of Kink (Card 1) [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Magic Mirrors, Mirrors, Self-cest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artanis looks into the Mirror of Melian and finds...herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And Me, Time And Space

**Author's Note:**

> This meets my Season of Kink mirrors/doubles challenge (ooh, I got both mirrors and doubles in!) 
> 
> The title is from Doctor Who, The Forests of the Dead. _"It's okay, it's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me, time and space. You watch us run!"_. 
> 
> To avoid confusion, Galadriel's younger self is referred to as Artanis throughout (originating from early in her mentorship with Melian, a few years after her arrival in Doriath at most, so she would not have the name Galadriel yet anyway). Galadriel's older self is, of course, from shortly after the departure of the Company of the Ring.

"What shall I look for, and what shall I see?" Artanis asked, bending over to look into the clear water, brushing her hair back with a glance up at Melian. 

"None can say," Melian answered with an indulgent smile. "For this mirror shows many things, some past, some present, and something of the future. And yet it should not be taken as instruction, merely insight. For the future is not set, and what you may see might never come to pass, or may only be metaphor, longings of your heart translated into vision." 

"I understand," Artanis said, and looked down, down, into the depths, clear and cold. 

The beach was strewn with pearls and gems, Alqualonde's sands in happier days, before they ran blood-red in the darkness. Golden light spilled over the warm sand, and Artanis caught a glimpse of herself and several of her brothers and cousins, running in the shallow water, playing a game. Her hair streamed out, caught in the breeze, and she turned back for a moment, catching a glimpse of Fëanáro, standing further up the beach watching her. At her own confusion, the beach changed from bright light to darkness, and the white sands ran red with blood. Again she caught Fëanáro watching her, and this time there was no confusion - she looked down to see a sword in her own hand, and ran toward him, screaming challenge and defiance, her face quite twisted with rage, her eyes aflame. 

Artanis gasped and drew back, but the images continued. She glimpsed herself, laughing, cutting three strands of her own hair, and handing them to someone she could not see. Then a silver-haired woman with sad eyes was boarding a white ship, turning back to look at the ones she was leaving behind, including a young maiden with a face very like to Luthien's. A vision of golden-bright trees, tall and beautiful beyond words, swept over the scene next and just as swiftly were swallowed up by the sight of one who was unmistakably her young cousin, Celebrimbor, now grown much older, presenting her with a beautifully carved ring set with a white gem. 

Before she had time to react to that, a face beautiful and terrifying, with golden hair and bright piercing eyes, stared up at her from the depths of the water, and just as swiftly vanished. The water wavered, and then a vision unlike any other appeared: her own face, long years of wisdom in her eyes. "Come to me," a voice said from out of the water, her own voice, and unconsciously she raised her hand, placing it into the water. 

Immediately her hand was taken in a strong grip, and she was pulled through, to land gasping on the other side, having been somehow tugged through the mirror of Melian. Her double laughed merrily, releasing her hand. "Tell Melian that the student surpasses the teacher at last!" 

"Where am I?" Artanis gasped, looking around at the tiny glade and the face of the one who was undoubtedly herself. 

"No, my love, that is not the right question," her double said. "You would be more right to ask _when I am_. I have brought you some five thousand years forward in time. You stand inside your own future." 

"Is this metaphor, then, as Melian spoke of?"

Her double reached out, bringing a hand to her face, caressing her cheek and down her jaw to her neck. "Does this feel like metaphor?"

"No," Artanis said, shaking her head. "But why?" She paused. "Are you Artanis then, or Nerwen, or do you have another name?" 

"I am called Galadriel now," her double said with a smile, "and so you may call me. But as for why -" Galadriel's eyelashes fluttered briefly, and she leaned in, intimately close, "- need there be any other reason than to awaken you to the desires of your heart?" And taking Artanis' breath away, Galadriel met her lips with her own. 

Artanis could not help but surge up into the kiss, her whole body coming alive at the feel of her double's lips on hers. The body in her arms was like her own, and yet not quite like, softer, warmer, the body of one who has been with child, the body of one who has not fought in armour for many long years. The mouth on her own was sweet and clinging, full of intimate knowledge and desire. Artanis was swept away in it, this kiss from one who knew exactly how to kiss her, exactly how to rouse her senses. 

She drew back reluctantly. "To awaken me?" she whispered. "What then do I desire?" 

Galadriel shook her head, smiling. "I know what you feel; I remember feeling it. We thought that we would never love, would remain alone. We thought that love and desire betokened weakness, and that we would never be guilty of it. We saw Nerdanel's grief as her husband turned his eyes elsewhere, we saw Findaráto's sorrow when he left his beloved behind, we witnessed Turukáno's all-consuming despair at the loss of Elenwë." She took Artanis' hand in both of her own. "But the truth, my sweet one, is simple: you desire love, and you can love in greater measure than you have ever believed possible. Yes, there will be sorrow and loss, but it will be worth it." She bent forward, lips just a breath away from Artanis'. "So love, and fear not." 

Artanis met Galadriel's mouth with her own, then, and this kiss was fierce and passionate. Her hand fell away from Galadriel's and she wrapped her arms around Galadriel's slender waist, pressing forward to meet Galadriel's breasts with her own through their garments. Galadriel's breasts were a little larger, a little softer, and the very tiny difference was maddeningly delightful. Suddenly kissing was not enough, and Artanis wanted to see those breasts, to feel them. She tore her mouth away, breathless. 

"Is there somewhere...?"

Galadriel laughed like she had been expecting the question and Artanis blushed to realise that of course, she had. She remembered this. "Yes, my dear," Galadriel said, taking her hand, and leading her a few steps away, where there was a small shelter underneath a large tree, with cushions and warm blankets for reclining on. It looked the very epitome of a love nest, and Galadriel smiled at the quirk of her eyebrow. "I often come here with those I love," she said with a mysterious grin. 

Artanis found herself tumbling back onto the cushions with a laugh, Galadriel's mouth meeting hers again. They both were wearing simple garments, easily removed, and once the kiss broke separated briefly to tug their clothing off. It was straightforward and easy to fall into Galadriel's embrace then, to touch those breasts and wonder at them, to kiss Galadriel's knowing mouth. 

Galadriel slid down her body, kissing her nipples and sucking on them for a moment, causing Artanis to groan in delight, then pressing a hand between her legs, slipping through golden curls to find the source of her body's desire and need. "You have not done this to another or had it done to you," she said with a delighted grin. "I will be your first! How they would laugh in Tirion, if they knew - to know that Nerwen, who scorns all touch, should find her body awakened to a lover's hand by her own self." 

"I would imagine that is not so unusual," Artanis said with a smile. "But this? This is unusual." She gasped as Galadriel's fingers did something particularly clever. "Please, satisfy me," she whispered. 

Galadriel gave her a bright smile and dipped her head down, hair spilling over her body. "Beyond all the wildest desires of your heart," she said, and pressed her mouth to Artanis' clit, closing over it and sucking strongly. Artanis arched up into her with a groan of need, lights exploding behind her closed eyes. As Galadriel's tongue began to do wickedly lovely things to her, it was as though her entire body surged up into that tiny nub of flesh, everything concentrated on the feel of the mouth on her.

Release was swift and hard, her body feeling like it was caught up in a storm of sensation, thrills dancing all through her like lightning in the clouds, until she could feel no more and sank, utterly spent, into the welcoming cushions beneath her. 

Some time later, she raised her head and smiled at her double, who lay beside her with a delightedly smug smile, arm around her waist. And then without further thought she moved to kiss that smile from her face, to return in full measure all the pleasure that had been given to her. 

They spent the night in each other's arms, and in the morning dressed themselves, exchanged a last warm kiss, and walked back out into the clearing, where the mirror still waited. 

"How do I go back through?" Artanis asked, looking at the mirror. Galadriel smiled, and there was a sadness in it. 

"Put your hand through, and Melian will take it," she said. "And please, tell her - tell her that while I do not regret my choices, I do long, I do miss what I turned away from. And tell her also this - that I understand now what I did not before - that when the borders waver, our time is nearly done, and even Doriath unstained cannot be forever preserved." A tear traced its way down Galadriel's face. "And last, this, tell her that you love her, and that through the years I always shall." 

Artanis nodded slowly, and put her hand into the water, her eyes locked on Galadriel's. 

Galadriel smiled. "Don't be afraid, Artanis. You have so much to come, so many joys, so much sorrow. Live every moment of it, my love. All that time belongs to you." 

"I will," Artanis breathed, and then "farewell," and at the same time heard Galadriel echoing the word. Then she was caught up in a swirl of light, and emerged to see Melian's face, slightly anxious, looking down at her. 

"I have a tale to tell," she said. 

\----

Galadriel turned away as Artanis vanished, her head bowed, eyes closed. But a voice came to her then from out of the mirror. "Take my hand, and bring me to you," it said, and Galadriel darted to look into the quivering water. 

Melian's face, a bright smile adorning it, shone at her from the depths, and she reached in, pulling forth her long-lost teacher, friend, beloved. "When have you come from?" she gasped in eagerness and delight. 

"No, my love, that is not the right question," Melian said. "You would be more right to ask _where I am from_."

" _Where_ are you from?" Galadriel said, voice faint, heart fluttering. 

"I am come to you from Valinor, and I was bidden to bring you tidings. Your time is nearly done. Lothlorien cannot forever be preserved, and you have chosen to let it fade rather than unleash a great evil upon the world." Melian stepped forward, laying her hand on Galadriel's head. 

"I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel," she said softly, bowing her head under Melian's touch. "Not a queen, not beautiful and terrible as the dawn, nor stronger than the foundations of the earth will I be."

"You will remain who you have always been, beloved," Melian said, sliding her hand down Galadriel's face and raising her chin up to look in her eyes. She bent, closing the distance between them, and just before their lips met whispered one word. "Mine."


End file.
